


The Shards and Fragments We Become

by blOOdyLee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Song: 12 Stones - Broken
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blOOdyLee/pseuds/blOOdyLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein betrunkenes Geständnis und die nüchterne Erkenntnis... nicht jede Liebe wird erwidert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shards and Fragments We Become

**Author's Note:**

> **Titel:** The Shards and Fragments We Become  
>  **Autor:** blOOdyLee  
>  **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
>  **Alter:** P 16  
>  **Beta:** luxxon (satirac, rüsselkäfer)  
>  **Song/Lyrics:** 12 Stones - Broken
> 
>  **Warnung:** dub!con

  


  
_The pain inside my love denied  
Hopes and dreams swallowed by pride  
Everything I need, it lies in you_   


  


~*~

Er bemerkte es erst gar nicht. Es passierte langsam, schlich sich ein, fiel ihm nie bewusst auf. Sam vermochte nicht zu sagen, wann er zum ersten Mal etwas anderes in Dean sah, als nur seinen Bruder, nur eine Nervensäge, einen Frauenheld, einen Gleichgesinnten auf der Jagd.

Zu Beginn waren es nur simple Gesten, die sich in Sams Augen zu etwas anderem verformten. Die Art, wie Dean die Hand in den Nacken legte, wenn er verlegen war oder es zumindest vor einem, mehr oder weniger ahnungslosen, Mädchen vorgab zu sein. Wenn er dieses freche Grinsen aufsetzte, nur um seinen kleinen Bruder zu ärgern. Oder wenn er diesen leeren, traurigen Blick bekam, der Sam innerlich zerriss. Wenn seine Hand über sein Gesicht glitt, so als könnte er auf diese Weise alle Sorgen hinfort wischen. Die Art, wie er manchmal auf seinen Lippen rumkaute oder sie ununterbrochen leckte, wenn er angestrengt nachdachte.

Waren es zuerst nur wenige Sachen, so wurden es allmählich mehr und mehr. Auch waren es anfangs nur Bewegungen, die Sam intensiver wahrnahm. Nach und nach brannten sich aber diese und noch ganz andere Dinge in seine Augen, seine Seele, seinen Körper. In ihm wuchs etwas heran, das er nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Etwas Düsteres, Beängstigendes. Eine Begierde – tief und mächtig – besitzergreifend.

~*~

Es rutschte Sam einfach so heraus und der Alkohol war Schuld daran. Welch ein Klischée.  
Sie tranken nach einer ziemlich beschissenen Jagd einen über den Durst, um die Erinnerung wegzuwaschen und seine Selbstbeherrschung spülte Sam mit dem Rum auch gleich noch runter.

„Isch liebe disch, Dean.“, nuschelte er betrunken.

„Ja Mann, ich weiß.“ Dean gluckste ununterdrückt los.

Beide saßen sich auf dem Fußboden zwischen ihren Betten gegenüber. Irgendwie hatten sie es nicht so Recht hinauf geschafft.

„Neeiin Alter, isch meine, isch liebe disch würklisch.“ Sam hob seinen Zeigefinger, als würde er damit ernstzunehmender wirken, aber der schwankte nur vor seinem Gesicht hin und her. Er ließ sich davon ablenken und folgte seiner eigenen Fingerbewegung.

„Du bist so ein Mädchen.“, lachte Dean jetzt offener, lehnte sich vor und knuffte Sam in die Seite. Diesen Bruchteil einer Sekunde nutzte Sam. Er packte Deans Handgelenk und zog ihn zu sich heran bis ihre Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

„Sammy?“ Dean hob eine Augenbraue. Er sah aus, als erwartete er eine Reaktion zwischen verärgert und scherzend, eingestellt auf das jeweilige zu reagieren. Sams Griff lockerte sich zögernd und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ließ er schließlich los. Langsam, immer noch Sams Blick fixierend, ließ Dean sich zurück fallen. Doch noch bevor sein Rücken das Bett berühren konnte, schnellte Sams Hand wieder vor und packte Dean im Genick. Er presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Es war nichts romantisches oder gar erotisches dabei, nur Lippen auf Lippen. Dean erstarrte, während Sam versuchte ihren Kuss zu vertiefen. Einen Kuss, den Dean weder erwiderte, noch duldete, sondern nur reglos ertrug.

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bevor Dean seinen Schock überwand und Sam so heftig von sich stieß, dass jener rücklings gegen das Bett knallte.

~*~

Nach 86 Meilen bremste Dean brutal und zog den Impala ruckartig auf den Standstreifen. Wegrennen brachte doch nichts. Und Sammy machte sich sicher schon Sorgen, aber er war ja auch selbst daran Schuld. Alles war nur Spaß gewesen und dann ganz plötzlich… nicht mehr. Wieso hatte Sam ihn auch geküsst? Inzwischen gab es keine Worte mehr für die vielen Arten von Falsch, die darin begründet waren. Auch die Grenzen, die Sam damit überschritten hatte, die Mauern, die er einfach so einriss – wer sollte den Schaden jetzt beheben?

Dean stieg aus und ließ sich auf der noch warmen Motorhaube nieder. Dort saß er stundenlang, bis die Nacht dem undurchdringlichen Morgennebel und schließlich einer goldroten Sonne wich, die hinter den Wäldern aufstieg.

Er verbrachte all diese Stunden damit, sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen, wie Sam diese intensiven Gefühle für ihn entwickeln konnte, ohne dass er es bemerkte hatte. Wie hatte er das übersehen, diese hungrigen Augen, dieses Verlangen nach _mehr_? Er wusste wahrscheinlich mehr über seinen kleinen Bruder, als dieser über sich selbst. Schließlich war er von Anfang an da gewesen, hatte ihn beschützt – immer – ihn geliebt. _Geliebt_. Ja, aber nicht so.

Konnte er sich wirklich sicher sein? Sie waren schließlich immer zusammen gewesen, hatten selten Gleichaltrige kennen gelernt.

Er streifte in jede Region, jede Zeit, die in seiner Erinnerung verankert war. Dean betrachtete jetzt alles aus einem neuen Blickwinkel. Ängste und Sorgen manifestierten sich in seinen Gedanken.

Als er sich von der inzwischen eiskalten Motorhaube erhob, stand sein Entschluss fest.

~*~

Sam sah ihn wieder mit diesem Blick an. Dunkle, feuchte Hundeaugen, bittend, bettelnd um Erlösung. In Deans Hals begann sich ein Kloß zu bilden. Was sollte er tun? Er konnte seinen Bruder nicht zurückweisen. Nicht so. Sam senkte den Blick.

„Dean… bitte… du musst das nicht—“

„Nicht... Sag nichts.“ Dean hatte seine Finger auf Sams Mund gelegt. Er zitterte und hoffte, dass sein Bruder es nicht bemerken würde. Langsam ließ er sie nach unten gleiten, beugte sich vor und schloss seine Augen für einen innigen Kuss.

Seine Lippen brannten wie Feuer. Sam hatte den Kuss sofort erwidert, war mit seiner Zunge gleich darauf in Deans Mund eingedrungen, hatte den leichten Widerstand nicht bemerkt oder übergangen. Sams Hände hatten sich um das Gesicht seines Bruders gelegt, hielten ihn fest, so als versuchten sie panisch ein Entfliehen zu verhindern. Aber Deans Gegenwehr hatte lange nachgelassen.

Er ließ die Küsse zu, die Umarmungen, die Berührungen auf seiner Haut. Dean würde alles für Sam tun, alles aufgeben. _Alles_. Auch wenn es ihn zerstörte.

Dessen Hände wurden jetzt fordernder, glitten an Deans Hals, über seine muskulöse Brust und seinen Bauch hinunter. Sie fingerten an seinen Hemdsknöpfen, im verzweifelten Versuch sie schnellstmöglich zu öffnen. Schließlich resignierte er und fuhr einfach unter das Shirt, schob es hoch, um endlich in die ersehnte Berührung mit Deans erhitzter Haut zu tauchen.

~*~

Das grüne Licht in seinen Augen war erloschen. Aschfahl spiegelten sie nur noch den Mondschein wider, der spärlich durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge schien. Er spürte den Herzschlag, den gleichmäßigen Atem und das Beben des fremden und doch so vertrauten Körpers auf seiner Haut. Er lag einfach nur da, benommen und taub. Die salzigen Bäche waren lange getrocknet. In die Stille und die Finsternis waren sie geronnen, unbemerkt.

Dean wartete, die verstreichenden Momente zählend, lange, bevor er sich unter dem schweren Körper hervorzog, vorsichtig bedacht seinen Bruder nicht aufzuwecken. _Seinen Bruder_. In diesem Moment wurde im übel. Er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig den Toilettendeckel hochzuklappen bevor er seinen gesamten Mageninhalt erbrach bis er nur noch Galle spuckte. Er kniete noch minutenlang da, sein Kopf auf der kühlen Klobrille ruhend. Langsam, zitternd erhob er sich, schwankte zur Dusche, entledigte sich seiner Boxer und ließ kurz darauf das heiße Wasser über seine Haut laufen. Er verbrachte wohl fast eine Stunde dort. Beinahe regungslos. Nur er und das Rauschen und die Hitze, die sich nach einiger Zeit rot in seine Haut einbrannte.

Er hätte nicht wissen können, dass sein doch so plötzliches Aufstehen aus dem Bett Sam aus irgendwelchen entfernten Träumen riss. Dass dieser alles hörte und dass es ausreichte einen unglaublichen Zorn, Trauer und Selbsthass zu entwickeln.

~*~

Letztlich war Dean innerlich zerbrochen. Er war eines Morgens in den Impala gestiegen und durch den grauen Nebel davon gefahren. Nur ein „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann…das… pass auf dich auf, Sammy“, auf der Mailbox seines Bruders hinterlassend. Es war das letzte Mal, dass Sam seine Stimme hörte.

Und bald darauf würde auch Sam zerbrechen – vorhersehbar und unvermeidlich.

~*~

  


  
_You look at me  
The tears begin to fall  
And all in all faith is blind  
But I fail time after time  
Daily in my sin I take your life_   


 

  
~*~ Fin ~*~  



End file.
